Many people utilize location data to obtain the locations of, and directions to, various locations, as well as to locate places near a current or specific location. A person wanting to perform such a task typically opens an application on an electronic device, inputs the necessary information (such as a location or point of interest (POI)) and receives location information, driving directions, nearby points of interest, etc., and other such information. Often, the precise location of the electronic device is sent to a server in order to provide various functionality, which results in the server accruing a history of the device's, and the user's, location over time.